WE'RE STUCK IN SAN FRANCISCO!
Episode 16 leaves where the movie left off, hours after the Pretty Cures and their allies have boarded the airplane to Tokyo. They were physically and mentally tired from all of the traveling they had to do around Chicagoland and in some cases, deep into Wisconsin. They were on their way back to Japan from a week in Chicago. But the Castilians had other plans. *In Shirosekai, in the Castle Lair.* Kurajo enters the kitchen, unamused at the rest of his comrades when he was convinced his servants took a break. "What were you doing while the Schoolgirl Patrol went away? You should have attacked Stormguard and El Claroarroyo!" Trinity, in her human form, got out of her seat and picked up the world map. "Actually, we were but we had a better plan. We attacked the rest of the world. We destroyed Shanghai, Pyongyang, Moscow, Paris, Berlin, and Manchester, England. And then we used cyberterrorist techniques to control their media and say the Pretty Cures were responsible. Since then, there has been mass hysteria in every country." Then Zulu the Eagle added, "So basically, we don't even need to attack the Pretty Cures to defeat them. The police are going to screw them over and we'll be free to destroy the entire world! "Impeccable!" Kurajo sighs and is still in shock on how they pulled out a great plan. "So if you were to attack them while they are on the airplane to Tokyo, we wouldn't even get the blame." "That's true Master." Eli Pena replies as he took a sip of his coffee. "They'll blame it on the terrorists instead of us." "PERFECT! THIS WILL BE THE PRETTY CURES DOWNFALL!" Kurajo slams his fists on the table in excitement. He then laughs with sinister music on the background. *1 hour later, in California.* Heavy D, the Ostrich, stands on top of the Golden Gate Bridge as the airplane, traveled by the Cures, was passing by him. Then he jumps high and lands on the airplane. *In the plane, where everybody was thrown into panic.* Gasps and screams were aplenty, Nasubi awakens, and then turns to the window, where she sees Trinity. "Oh no, the Castilians!" She thought. "And why did the plane shake?" She wakes Shakira and Kokumotsu. "Koku! Shakira! Iiiiiiiiiii..... think we may have a problem." She said in a silent but very scared voice. "What? Can't you see I'm trying to..." (Kokumotsu sees Trinity charging her Trinibeam.) "SLE-E-E-E-E-E......" She starts to run to the pilots to warn them of birds, but security stopped her. "Yes I know there's something wrong, but don't panic!" The airplane security tried to calm her down. "Are you kidding? There are 2 birds knocking our plane down!" Koku then points to the outside. Imani Moretti and Agnese Baldelli wake up, and Agnese starts to freak out. The co-pilot, on the intercom, then says, "We're making an emergency landing to San Francisco Airport, due to interference from birds." "What's going on? Why are we making an emergency landing?" The half-asleep Imani says before falling back to sleep and hitting her face in the spaghetti the airline served. "And... this is the worst spaghetti I have ever eaten." Mario wakes up and says "We could have made spaghetti and meatballs before we left Chicago but noooooo..." He shrugs. "You told me you didn't feel like eating spaghetti and you wanted to eat a burger, even though it was too early for that." Midway through the sentence, the pilot announced that they were landing in 2 minutes. The airplane was getting set to land, the Trinibeam narrowly misses, and it hits part of the runway at SF Airport, causing every single flight arriving and departing the place to be either delayed or canceled. *Intro Theme* P-R-E! (YES!) C-U-R-E! C-U-L! T-I-V! A-TION! (WOO!) We are.... We are Cultivation! We are.... PreCure Cultivation! Futari Wa PreCure! Cul-tiv-a-tion! Come on everybody, let's start a friendship garden today! Committed to saving the world everyday! Let's sing, this wonderful song of love, as we cultivate our dreams! CUL-TIV-A-TION! Pretty, sophisticated, diverse, strong, and oh so lovable, The Pretty Cures always achieve the impossible! If we are united, then we are unstoppable, and Cultivictory will never be improbable! C! Stands for Confident! U! Stands for United! L! Stands for Lively! T! Stands for Tantalizing! I! Stands for Ingenuous! V! Stands for Victorious! A! Stands for Assiduous! T! Stands for Tresaured! I! Stands for Intrepid! and ON! Stands for ON! THE! MOVE! P-R-E! (YES!) C-U-R-E! C-U-L! T-I-V! A-TION! (WOO!) We are.... We are Cultivation! We are.... PreCure Cultivation! Futari Wa PreCure! Cul-tiv-a-tion! *End of Theme* Today's Episode: WE'RE STUCK IN SAN FRANCISCO! *10 AM Pacific Time at Terminal 3. Everybody is wondering what the heck is going on.* The girls get to the airport security to check their bags. The security recognized that there was an emergency and they patted down everyone, even to the point of groping. Agnese Baldelli was next, and when she saw the police pat down and even grope some girls in the name of security, she got scared. "I don't want a pat down Mr. TSA security man.." She shyly said. "Well, it's the scanner for you." "I'm not a terrorist!" "Well since 9/11 we have been doing this, so get in the scanner." "Ok then.." She walks to the scanner and the security saw her big breasts and they kept scanning her just to see them. "Well the scan is done, Arrivederci!" Agnese ran away. Next was Imani Moretti. "Come here, we'll scan you." says the TSA security. "Do you honesty think that I look like a terrorist to you? I'm only 14, why would you even think that I would ever bomb a plane? Heck, everyone was checked before they boarded the plane, and *gasp* guess what? No bombs, no suspicion. Can I go now? Oh, by the way, here's a flower for you for understanding." said Imani in a rational, calm, scalding matter. She gave them the flower, and the security was shamed so they let her go, and the rest of the passengers. 5 minutes later, Alumit walks around, looking for something to eat. "Oy, I'm so hungry. I gotta find something to eat, a bagel or sandwich... or something.." She then walks around the terminal until she smelled a burger joint from a distance. "Hmm, what's that smell? Oh yeah.... burgers!" She runs to a restaurant called "Golden Gate Burgers", according to the company, said to be the best burgers in the Bay Area, but alas, they usually have long lines, and she finds out the hard way, as she bumps to a 57 year old man, in a wheelchair and flips over. "OW, what was that?" She rubs her hurt head. "Hey WATCH where you going young lady!" The old man points his cane at her. She then backs away, says "Ani Mitztaer, I didn't mean to run to you!" He then goes his direction with his hoverround, and sneers. "Kids these days." "Pleasant crowd here in San Fran." Alumit says in a sarcastic tone. "Real pleasant." She gets up and goes back to the line, and waits until she orders. The cashier then recognizes her, and says "How can I help you there Mimsie?" "EH? How did you know my name?" becomes very startled. "Whoa, calm down Mimsie (that's alumit's childhood nickname), I'm Aunt Abby Cohen, I moved to San Fran 8 years ago." Abby then chuckles. "AUNT ABBY!" Alumit jumps over the counter and gives her a hug. "It has been a while!" A customer behind her then shakes her head in disgust and screams "JUST ORDER ALREADY!" "Ok ok! I'll order 18 sandwiches, you moron!" says Alumit. "You got it my lovely niece! Although you're on an employee only area.." says Abby. She jumps over the counter and waits for her order, and minutes later when her order is complete.. "Here ya go, 18 sandwiches." said Abby. "Thanks, well, gotta go, me friends are waiting for me!" said Alumi as she grabbed her food and ran. *Back in the waiting area.* "Where's Alumit?" Togy rises up from resting in the chair, and she couldn't see her cousin. "Oh, right, the Cure Pad!" She uses it and tries to contact her, but she says she's unavailbable. "Alumit?" "Hey, don't worry, she'll come back soon, I promise." Karai says. "Really? Thanks!" Togy smiles. "Hey, I bought sandwiches for all of you!" Alumit returns. "Here's one for you, my little Togy!" "Thanks, I was wondering where you were." "Oh, I was extremely hungry so I went to buy sandwiches, I even got to bump into Aunt Abby, who happens to work there!" "Aunt... Abby? Sadly I don't remember her." "Really? Wow that tragic robbery from years must have messed with your memory." Alumit sits down. "Yeah, everytime I try and reminisce of my Jewish days, I always end up feeling traumatized because of the robbers killing my parents. You have to help comfort me, Mimsie! Please!" Alumit starts to do a Hebrew Prayer while holding hands with her . "Don't worry! Mi-sheberakh avoteinu v’imoteinu, Avraham v’Sarah, Yitzhak v’Rivkah, Ya’akov, Rachel v’Leah hu y’varekh et Rani Gabriella Bell v’yavi aleihem refuat hanefesh u’refuat haguf yachad im kol cholei amo Yisrael. Barukh atah Hashem, rofeh ha’cholim. (May the One who was a source of blessing for our ancestors, bring blessings of healing upon Rani Gabriella Bell, a healing of body and a healing of spirit. May those in whose care they are entrusted be gifted with wisdom and skill, and those who surround them be gifted with love and trust, openness and support in their care. And may they be healed along with all those who are in need. Blessed are You, Source of healing.)" "Thanks, I feel better now." says Togy. Suddenly a boom was heard from the outside. All 6 Castilians turned some historic streetcars to Dark Raiders, and the Dark Raiders are running into stores and causing trouble. The Pretty Cures run outside and see the Castilians. "Ugh, it's those birds again!" Kokumotsu grunts. "Long time no see, but since you were in Chicago, we have been slowly causing havoc all around the world. We destroyed Shanghai, Pyongyang, Moscow, Paris, Berlin, and Manchester, England. Right now, we're in San Fran and we'll turn the entire Bay upside down." Zulu says. "Why? The Chinese, Koreans, and Europeans did nothing to you..." "Well, we have jobs by Master Kurajo, and it is to wreck major cities around the globe. After San Fran, we were going to plot an attack on Tokyo, but we decided that you were passing by, we were gonna crush you first. HAHAHAHAHA!" Lou Gehrig the Raven says. "ENOUGH! LET'S TURN PRECURE! TIME FOR AGRICULTURATION! PRECURE CULTIVATION!" They take out their Windmill Flowers and spin them, firing seeds that head for the clouds, turning them to giant nimbuses. It stars to rain heavily as they jump and spread their arms and legs. their bodies glows as the rain comes down, and their uniform blooms into view. Allium makes a heart gesture. "The symbol of infinity, everything evil hates, and the symbol of strength and courage! CUUUUUUUUUUURE ALLIUM!" She spins around while jumping, and finishes with her putting her hands on her hips. "The Flavor of Spiciness, Cure Pepper!" As Togarashi does a cartwheel and 2 backflips and ends with her spinning majestically and making a peace sign. Karai jumps high, and then does a cartwheel. "So crystalline! The sweet taste of saltiness, Cure Salt!" Then she does a backflip and raises her hands high and poses. Taima does a jumping cartwheel, then says "The miraculous plant, extremely blissful, euphoric! Cure Cannabis!" as she bends down, jumps for joy and puts both hands on her hips. Kokumotsu does a roundhouse kick and says "The symbol of fertility, and the symbol of life! Cure Maize!" and then poses. Nasubi does a karate chop, then does a knee kick with her right leg, then does a regular kick with her left leg. "The nutritious nightshade fruit, crazy apple, 95% water! Cure Aubergine!" As she puts her left hand on her hip, and does a gun sign with her right. Shakira does an an aerial cartwheel, then a 540 gyro crescent kick. She lands awkwardly, but quickly regains her footing. Then she says"The creamy, melty, tasty, milky, lovely, oh so heavenly sensation! Cure Cocoa!" and poses while making a V for victory sign. Then all 7 hold hands and pose. "OUR UNIVERSE IS A NO-IRRIGATION-ZONE FOR EVIL! FUTARI WA PRECURE, CULTIVATION!" "Let's attack!" commanded Allium. All shout like super saiyans as they approach the buses. They kick the machines down. "Impressive." Brooks Robinson the Oriole says. "BUT NOT IMPRESSIVE ENOUGH!" Tony Lazzeri the Loon says. The buses get back up and hit all 7 of our heroes. "OW!" screams Cure Maize. "These damn souped up vehicles hit like a ton of bricks." "MAIIIIZE LOOK OUT!" shouts Allium, as Maize heard her ans sees the 7 streetcars run toward her and she barely dodges. "CORN, ON THE COB!" She fires corn ears at the buses, and they slow down. "YES!" Aubergine pumps her fist. "Quick, let's get back up, power up and finish them off!" "FLAMBINOOOOO!" A fireball from the just arriving Babe Ruth hits Aubergine. "Oh no, my sister!" Cocoa runs to her aid. When Zulu swoops in to attack with her poison claws, Allium takes out her Allium Ring and uses her Onion Ring Disc to intercept him. "Thanks for the help, Allium!" the injured Aubergine says. "HEALING! SHOWER!" Then heavy rain pours in when Cure cannabis uses healing shower, healing all of the Precures. "Time to power up!" Cannabis says. "Right on!" The other 6 respond. Then all 7 get together and chant. "And now I will start the chant! Oh Lord, oh Yahweh, oh Allah, oh God, oh Golden, help us win! Let the cultivation of the Victory Harvest begin." They pump there fists and their respective theme colored aura begins to surround them. "PRECURE, CULTIVATION, BRACELET!" They show their bracelets and spread their arms, make circle motions with them and grab their bracelets. Then they push three buttons and the cultivation brooches on their dresses glow. "SHINING FORCES OF NATURE, PLEASE HEAR OUR CRIES! IF YOU LET US, WE WILL SHINE!" Then all plants around San Francisco glow and green energy hits them all. "YES! Precure, Power Up!" They spin around. "ALLIUM PHOTOSYNTHESIS!" Cure Allium points to the sky. "EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" "CAPISCUM PHOTOSYNTHESIS!" Cure Pepper points to the sky. "EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" "SALT PROCESSATION!" Cure Salt points to the sky as Lake Michigan nearby powers her up too. "EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" "CANNABIS PHOTOSYNTHESIS!" Cure Cannabis points to the sky. "EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" "MAIZE PHOTOSYNTHESIS!" Cure Maize points to the sky. "EVIL FEAR MY POWER!" "SOLANUM PHOTOSYNTHESIS!" Cure Aubergine points to the sky. "EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" "CACAO PHOTOSYNTHESIS!" Cure Cocoa points to the sky. "EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" They all hold hands and shout "PRECURE, CULTIVATION, CHLOROPHYLL!" "Cultivated Leaf Slash!" Cannabis slashes the bus, cleansing it from the Dark Raider ghosts. "Cultivated Cacao Shot!" Cocoa takes out her Chololate Gun and starts firing faster cocoa beans at the 2nd bus, cleansing it as well. "Cultivated Corn Shot!" Maize downs the 3rd bus and cleanses it. "Cultivated Aubergine Bomb!" Auby creates explosive eggplants with her hands and throws it on the 4th streetbus, cleansing it. "Cultivated Crystal Charm!" Cure Salt uncorrupts the 5th bus with an overwhelming rain and salt hadouken. "And finally!" Allium and Pepper high five, and gets their Allium Ring and Water Pike ready. "In the name of Yahweh, Allah and Igen, we'll cleanse the evil spirits within you!" They both start to spin, creating a red and white tornado. "Listen to the garlic sing! Listen to the pepper roar! Allium-Pepper Storm!" The tornado blows away the Dark Raider Ghosts as garlic and paprika fly around the battlefield and turning everything to normal. "Damnit!" Heavy D says as they retreat to Shirosekai. "Shalom!" All 7 say as they jump for joy. Then they pose and say "C-V! JUST ANOTHER CULTIVICTORY!" Heading to commercial Eyecatch: Agnese with her fairy, Clementine, eat fruits from Clear Creek Farms, Kawasaki's new farmer's market. Agnese then does a peace gesture and says "We'll be right back!" as the FWPCC logo fades in. Back from commercial Eyecatch: At the Fleet Bank location in Stormguard Mall, the Canadian Bad Boys try and rig the ATM, making it spit out all of the money, but in comes Cure Salt to punch them both. She then poses and says "Y ahora, de vuelta a Pretty Cure!" A small FWPCC logo appears from the right of the screen and slides to the bottom left side." *11:30 AM, Back in the airport, the girls, along with the family and the Italian 4, order rooms in Nights' Inn in downtown Oakland. They get the rooms, but this time, they reside in the 2nd floor. The rooms are bigger, with more beds, bathrooms and TVs so they reside in 2 rooms this time. 2-A has the Bells + Alumit/Cure Allium, the Blancos and the Gardners. Room 2-B belongs to the Matsuis and the Bellamys along with the Morettis and Agnese.* *In Room 2-A.* "Guess who purchased Oakland Athletics tickets? Taima of course!" Taima Matsui shows the tickets to the entire room. "How can I pass up a chance to meet Derek Jeter? Hello Derek Jeter!" Kokumotsu Gardner takes one of the tickets and sees that gametime is at 1:00. "Hey, Taima, I think we should get to the ballpark A-SAP." "Damn, It's already 11:30?" Taima responded. "Yikes, you're right, I'm not missing Jeter taking batting practice!" She quickly changes from her regular civilian clothes to a Yankees jersey, hat, blue short pants and blue flat shoes, the rest changed clothes too, even fought for bathroom time. Eventually, they rent another taxi, and head to O.co Coliseum for the Athletics-Yankees game. *In Room 2-B* "Hey Agnese, since Mitzi's going to Oakland along with her mother, the Blanco's and the Bell's, how about you and Imani go face and me and Guiseppe in Battleship?" Mario says to Agnese. "I rock at this game!" Imani goes to Guiseppe's luggage to take out the board game. "Battleship, I never lost!" "Because she probably cheated in most of the games." Guiseppe whispers to his brother and both scornfully laugh. "I know what you're thinking Beppie." Imani puts the board game down and sets up the game. "You're probably thinking that I cheated, well I didn't this time. I won, faaaaaaaaair. aaaaaaand. squaaaaare." She said in a charming voice. "Well, sis, are you ready to sink them down to reality showing our great skills?" Agnese said in her game face. "You bet, Tesoro!" She replied as she moved her battleship piece. *In the ballpark, Alumit ordered a whole bunch of hot dogs, peanuts and crackerjack.* "Oh no, I can't eat peanuts!" Taima panics as she sees the peanuts. "What's the matter?" Togy tries to call Taima down. "I'm allergic to peanuts! I hate hate hate peanuts!" She breaks off of Togy and runs away. "AH-CHOO!" She sneezed as she ran. "Hey, Taima?" Togy then tries to chase her down, but she bumped into Stomper, the A's mascot. "OWW! What you do that for?" Togy, a little groggy as she gets up. "You ran into him, watch where you're going young lady!" A drunk fan throws beer at her. "Now why did you do THAT for? That elephant came outta nowhere! I was trying to get my friend until it abruptly came! "Shut up, you tramp?" The fan heckles Togy. "And take that hijab off, you look like a suicide bomber!" "What did you call me? I'm about to bust that Bud Light beer into your windpipe!" Togy then gets up and punches him down, with the fans letting out a big "ohhhhhhhhhhh!". Stadium security came to arrest the drunk fan. *At the field level, she sees Jeter take come swings. "JETER!!!! JETER!!!!!!" The Yankee shortstop then turned to her. Taima then thought "OH MY GOD, HE NOTICED ME!" She opened her purse to get a pen, but as that happened, the a's ballboy threw a ball in her direction. She noticed and caught it with one hand. And she took out the pen and gave it to Jeter to sign her ball. "What's your name there lady?" "I'm Taima Matsui from Japan, I'm wearing your jersey! Go Yankees!" "BOOOOOOOO YANKEES SUCK BOOOOOOOOOOO!" Another drunk fan, his name is Eddie, screams at her. "TWENTY SEVEN!" She reminds Eddie about the number of World Series' the Yankees won. "Quit being a hater and cheer for your team." "Here you go, young lady." Jeter signed the ball with his name and his number (jersey number, sorry pervs). "Thanks so much Derek." She gives him a hug. Back at the 3rd base line in the 2nd deck, where her seats were. Alumit sees her angry cousin walk back to her seats. "Did you find Taima?" She reaches to Togarashi's shoulder to get her attention. "I ate all the peanuts so she doesn't have to worry." She winked. "No... and I bumped into a mascot trying." "Wow, that's really unfortunate." Karai says. "Did ya miss me guys?" Taima sees the girls, and she notices the peanuts were all eaten so she got back to her seats. "We sure did, we were wondering where you were." Kokumotsu said as she was playing with her Nintendo 3DS and Tsunade was doing her fingernails. "Oh, I ran to see Jeter in batting practice." "Oh, really?" Koku and Taima smile and wink at Taima in suspicion. "I thought you ran because of the peanuts. eeeeeeh?" "Well yeah, but I was gonna get an autograph from Jeter regardless..." She responded nervously. "Don't worry." She reached out to her. "Don't be afraid of letting out your fears, we're friends forever. We learn about each other every day we're with each other." Screams were heard around the stadium, as they were clearing the 1st base side. "What's happening? It doesn't seem good!" "No it ain't, Koku!" Milho says as he pops out of his Windmill Flower. "The Castillian morons are back!" "You must.." Salann pops out of his flower. "Transform.." Eden does the same. "I'm sensing evil!" Tulbaghia pops out as well. *In the hotel.* "Hey you sunk our battleship! Oh mio dio!" says a dejected Imani. "So much for being unbeatable." Beppe and Mario start celebrating. "And the winner iiiiiiiis, Mario and Guiseppe Mooooooooorettiiiiiiii!" Daniel Bellamy raises the hands of the winner. "Hate to halt the celebrations, but the Pretty Cures are in trouble." Cream and Aubrinjal pop out of their windmill flowers. "Well, let's head to the ballpark, we gotta knock some baddies outta here." Nasubi says as she runs out of the hotel, with Shakira following her. "What the heck, we're going too!" Agnese and Imani run out of the hotel too. "Us too!" Guiseppe and Mario follow. *At the ballpark* The 6 Castilians turn the mascot, Stomper, into a Dark Raider, but they have a new gadget this time. "Hey, it's time for our secret weapon." Zulu says. "The Cures will be wiped out when we summon.." The 6 birds plus Babe Ruth raise their claws/arms up in the air. "Black Buccaneer, we call forth thou to cause death and destruction, you are Pretty Cure's worst nightmare!" The sky turns black, and a twister surrounds the Dark Raider, transforming it to a more devilish-looking Black Buccaneer. "BLACK! BUCCANEER!" Stomper starts destroying everything around the stadium. "Oh, man.... It looks even more vicious than a Dark Raider." Alumit starts to freak out. "No kidding." Taima looks in horror. Nasubi, Shakira, Agnese, and Imani arrive. "OH MY GOD THAT ELEPHANT IS SCARY!" Imani screamed as she arrived and saw it. "Time to transform!" Nasubi screamed. TIME FOR AGRICULTURATION! PRECURE CULTIVATION!" They take out their Windmill Flowers and spin them, firing seeds that head for the clouds, turning them to giant nimbuses. It stars to rain heavily as they jump and spread their arms and legs. their bodies glows as the rain comes down, and their uniform blooms into view. Allium makes a heart gesture. "The symbol of infinity, everything evil hates, and the symbol of strength and courage! CUUUUUUUUUUURE ALLIUM!" She spins around while jumping, and finishes with her putting her hands on her hips. "The Flavor of Spiciness, Cure Pepper!" As Togarashi does a cartwheel and 2 backflips and ends with her spinning majestically and making a peace sign. Karai jumps high, and then does a cartwheel. "So crystalline! The sweet taste of saltiness, Cure Salt!" Then she does a backflip and raises her hands high and poses. Taima does a jumping cartwheel, then says "The miraculous plant, extremely blissful, euphoric! Cure Cannabis!" as she bends down, jumps for joy and puts both hands on her hips. Kokumotsu does a roundhouse kick and says "The symbol of fertility, and the symbol of life! Cure Maize!" and then poses. Nasubi does a karate chop, then does a knee kick with her right leg, then does a regular kick with her left leg. "The nutritious nightshade fruit, crazy apple, 95% water! Cure Aubergine!" As she puts her left hand on her hip, and does a gun sign with her right. Shakira does an an aerial cartwheel, then a 540 gyro crescent kick. She lands awkwardly, but quickly regains her footing. Then she says"The creamy, melty, tasty, milky, lovely, oh so heavenly sensation! Cure Cocoa!" and poses while making a V for victory sign. Then all 7 hold hands and pose. "OUR UNIVERSE IS A NO-IRRIGATION-ZONE FOR EVIL! FUTARI WA PRECURE, CULTIVATION!" The entire Castilian group float into view. "You remember the Dark Raiders, right? Well, meet their new, upgraded forms! They are stronger, faster, and even more ruthless. hahahahaha!" "STOMPER! STOMPER! GO ATHLETICS! OAKTOWN!" The Buccaneer said as he punched the Cures, creating a crater below them. The Buccaneer trumpet calls as he uses his trunk to hit them, but the 7 Pretty Cures struggle to push it up. "We refuse to give in." Pepper says as she pushes hard. "We won't lose." Salt says as she grunts. "As long as we're united and we have people in earth and beyond having hope for us, we're immortal." Cannabis says. "So, BUGGER OFF CASTILIANS!" The rest say. "HuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Cures shout when they use more of their strength to finally lift the trunk away. "NO! Unbelievable!" Brooks Robinson the Oriole yells in anger. "Well, it's quite believable!" Cure Maize nods, then gets serious. "You shall suffer for making innocent people fear for their lives." "That's right." Cure Cocoa and Aubergine hold hands and point towards the Castilians. "Go back to the Castle Dump where you belong!" "I may be afraid, but like Cannabis told you, as long as we're united, and people have hope for us, defeat is not going to happen to us!" says Cure Pepper. "SHUT UPPPPPP!!!" The Buccaneer trumpets angrily as it charged towards Agnese and Imani, but the Cures kicked it down. They used the Cultivation bracelet to power up, and Pepper used Cultivated Royal Seasoning to injure it. Cannabis led the two to safety as they finished it off with their combined attacks with their weapons. The Black Buccaneer explodes and Stomper returns to normal, and so does the entire stadium. In Abby Cohen's home in San Francisco, she saw the newscast of the battle and noticed Alumit in her pretty cure outfit and her jaw dropped. "Is that my niece? Is she one of the legendary warriors called the Pretty Cures? WOW." She runs from her living room to her room and grabs a red Pretty Cure suit. She then thinks "It brings me back to when I was Cure Amaryllis." 1 hour later, they resumed the game. In the 9th inning, with the game tied at zero, Derek Jeter homers and Taima was screaming and jumping around in absolute joy. "DEREK JETER YOU'RE MY HERO! GO YANKEES GO!" she said as she was high-fiving strangers who were Yankee fans, while the Athletics fans sat there dejected. The Yankees won 1-0. Back in the hotel in San Francisco, Rose Bell announces great news. "Guys, we bought a non stop ticket from Oakland to Tokyo, the flight is at 5 AM." "WOOO!" Karai says.. "Whoa, I noticed something, I never got to visit a hospital to advertise my awesome medicine... dang" Taima said, in a regretful tone, and covers her mouth. "Well, you would have been arrested for distributing medical cannabis in America anyways, so I'm kinda glad.." Aika sighs. "Well, another reason why Japan is better than America." Taima smiles. "You may not know this, but when I was 18, there was a huge medical cannabis rally in Stormguard, Cascade and High Springs in Cultivation Center, I was there and I held a sign that said 'legalize medical cannabis now!' " "Wow." Taima said, and everybody else listened carefully. Koku added "So that's how Cannabis was legalized in Japan." "Yeah, it took years and year, but finally, in June 1982, then Tokyo mayor Kabuki Endo (mayor from 1980-2009) signed the legislation legalizing the drug and eventually a domino effect happened all over Japan." "It's amazing how a movement like this can make a huge difference." Karai says. "One day, I would love to lead a movement like this but to bring happiness and peace." "Oh, me too." Taima exclaimed. "It's going to be universal!" Kokumotsu then screams "WAIT!" "Oh, ha my bad, but didn't we purify the world once we defeated the dragon?" "Sadly, it didn't affect the Castilians and are still on the loose, sadly." Imani says. "Besides, excuse my cynicism, but humans will always find a way to hate each other, because of skin color, nationality, ethnicity, sexuality for example." "Well if bigots would get a heart and walk on other people's shoes, we wouldn't have so much hate. Just look at the war in Darfur, Kosovo." "Ugh, I hate hearing about the war in Kosovo." Tsunade Gardner facepalms. "I'm a quarter Serbian and a quarter Albanian, I wish they would stop killing each other." "War is unfortunate. It reminds us on how valuable life is." Nasubi says. "Life is no Nintendo game, we only have 1 life to life, and if we die, it's game over forever." "I don't want to die... I want to live forever." Agnese wines. "Well, me too, but sadly it's not possible, we'll all die eventually." Karai says. "You know what they say, Death is the equalizer" "That worries me, I'm only 23, I've been single all of my life, and my modeling career hasn't really taken off as of yet." Agnese wines again. "Well don't let death discourage you from living life to the fullest, big sis, come on, when we go back to Tokyo, we'll take a long walk around the city." Imani looks out of the hotel window with the view of the Golden Gate Bridge. "We'll look at the beautiful flowers, the singing trees.. The charm of nature in Tokyo can't be beat." "Ok thanks for making me feel better, I guess." Aggy smiles "I believe I have a photoshoot for BLOOM Magazine tomorrow, but hopefully I'll call them to move it to next week." "They'll move it to next week, no doubt!" Imani says. *At BLOOM Headquarters in 222 Barrow Street, High Springs, Cultivation Center.* Yoshio Jerome-Nakamura, the CEO of the fashion magazine for teens and young adults, is sitting in his desk eating Chinese food, sipping coffee and watching Project Runway. He then gets depressed about his magazine sales going down because of the lack of pictures of Agnese Baldelli in the June edition. "I don't understand. Why did Agnese disappear when she said she was going to be there? We were gaining so much money until sales slumped because of her." "Boss Jerome!" A staff member knocks on the door. "Come in!" Yoshio exclaimed. The staff member opens the door and sits down. "Oh it's you, Hideo Genda." Yoshio said as he recognized his face. "I'm worried about Agnese Baldelli, it's been said that she was on the flight that had an emergency landing in San Francisco after birds attacked it. It was on the news and I could have sworn I saw her name on there." "I'm worried but I don't care. She better get her butt back to Tokyo, I gotta make me some money, if she doesn't show up again, she's fired!" "Come on Boss Jerome." Hideo facepalms and says in a concerned matter. "You gotta have heart, she probably had a long day, for once think about what's right instead of money." "I hired you, and I can easily fire you as well. Don't play with me boy." Hideo shrugs and thinks "This dude is a madman." (Ending) Preview: Episode 17: All About the Baldellis, Plus Agrumia is back. Policemen: Pretty Cures, you're under arrest! Kokumotsu For what?? Policemen: You destroyed major cities around the world You ain't destroying Tokyo. Togarashi: But we didn't do it, it was the Castilians! Policemen: Tell that to the judge. Imani Moretti: Kokumotsu and Togarashi is right, the Cures didn't destroy those cities! They're the good guys, they're the ones who have saved your butts numerous times. Elvio Baldelli: Hey, Agnese, did ya miss me? Agnese Baldelli: DADDY!!!! YOU'RE BACK! Elvio: I missed you too! Heavy D: Oh, so touching. But sorry to crash the party. Mess with me and your daddy gets it, Agnese. Agnese: You can't kill daddy! I haven't seen him in years, and I'll do whatever it takes to defend him from your blackhearted deeds. Heavy D: You aren't even a Pretty Cure anymore, you lame goombah. Clementine and Agnese: Guess again! Elvio and Agnese: Futari Wa Precure, Cultivation! Agnese: All about the Baldellis, Plus Agrumia is back. May we cultivate your hearts! Yoshio Jerome-Nakamura: BE SURE TO SHOW UP THIS TIME, AGNESE! Agnese: Alright. (sighs) Category:Episodes